Johannah Deakin
Johannah "Jay" Deakin était une sage-femme et la mère de Louis et de Lottie Tomlinson. Tout comme Anne, elles étaient en interaction avec les fans du groupe. Elle est apparue dans le film This Is Us, tout comme d'autres membres de la famille des membres du groupe. Passé. Johanna a travaillé comme une sage-femme. Le 24 décembre 1991, quand elle avait 18 ans, Johannah a donné naissance à Louis Tomlinson. Son père biologique était Troy Austin, qui a fini sa relation avec Johannah dix jours après que Louis soit né. Louis a considéré Mark Tomlinson, le deuxième mari de Johannah, comme son père, d'où la prise du nom de famille de Mark. Vie Personnelle. Johannah et Mark ont eu quatre enfants - Charlotte "Lottie Tomlinson", Félicité Tomlinson et des jumelles Phoebe et Daisy. Johannah a rompue avec Mark Tomlinson en 2011. En 2013, Johannah a annoncé son engagement au docteur Dan Deakin et qu'ils attendaient des jumeaux. Ils se sont mariés en juillet 2014, à un mariage assisté par Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan et les membres divers de leurs familles, aussi bien que la petite-amie de l'époque de Louis Eleanor Calder et la styliste des One Direction, Lou Teasdale. Zayn n'a pas assisté au mariage, pour des raisons inconnues. Le 10 février 2014, Johannah a donné naissance à son deuxième ensemble de jumeaux, Ernest et Doris. Elle parlait régulièrement aux fans sur les réseaux sociaux de Louis, révélant des faits précédemment inconnus et des photos de son enfance et partageant les histoires de son travail de œuvre de bienfaisance vaste. En 2015, Louis et Johannah ont organisé le Believe In Magic Cinderella Ball et avec Liam Payne, a aidé l'augmentation plus de 2 millions de livres pour une œuvre de bienfaisance. Mort. Le 9 décembre 2016, le mari de Johannah, Dan a sorti une déclaration confirmant son décès, le 7 décembre, la déclaration : "It is with immeasurable sadness that Johannah Deakin’s family said goodbye to Johannah in the early hours of Wednesday 7th December 2016. Earlier this year Johannah was diagnosed with a very aggressive form of leukaemia that required immediate and continuous treatment. We respectfully request that the family are given time and space to grieve in private. Johannah was first and foremost a truly amazing mother to seven children – Louis, Lottie, Félicité, and two sets of twins, Phoebe and Daisy and Ernest and Doris – whose individual talents and success are testament to the principles and beliefs she instilled in them. She was also an incredibly proud grandmother to Freddie. Incredibly selfless, she would always look to put other people before herself. She desired nothing more than for everyone around her to be happy and loving. She worked tirelessly on numerous charity campaigns, creating memories for many individuals and their families. It wasn’t uncommon for Johannah to hear through the media of an individual in need of assistance, and she would immediately make it her objective to get that person what they often desperately needed, and rarely without success. These are the things that made Johannah happy and content in life, and all of which for me made her simply the perfect wife and best friend to face each day with. I thoroughly loved walking through life with her, and though five years was far too short a time, during that time we had so many lifetimes worth of happiness, adventures, and memories. We would like to send our sincere thanks to Professor Steve Mackinnon and his team at University College London Hospital where Johannah was hospitalised since May. And during the last few weeks Professor John Snowden and his colleagues at Royal Hallamshire Hospital Sheffield.” Le décès de Johannah a suscité un épanchement de chagrin et le support pour la famille Tomlinson/Deakin. Une énergie de œuvre de bienfaisance de fan tenue dans l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Louis a reçu plus de 5000 $ dans des donations dans les heures après que la déclaration ait été sortie. De nombreuses célébrités ont offert leurs condoléances à Louis et sa famille, y compris l'ancien membre du groupe Zayn Malik, la chanteuse britannique Cheryl, la chanteuse américaine Lady Gaga et l'actrice américaine Nina Dobrev.